Yume no Naka
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: A rather long oneshot yaoi fic. Yes yaoi. w00t! I guess a oneshot is about the only thing I can end gracefully . Maybe not even a oneshot. You tell me...


AN: Okay this is actually a pretty good attempt at a yaoi fanfic. I love Yami no Matsuei and I love Muraki and Tsuzuki and Hisoka. But who cares about what I like about Yami no Matsuei? But I hope you enjoy this. I want to warn that this is...ummm...well let's just say that someone will be happy by the end of this fic. Doesn't matter who. Anyway, enjoy. And you know the rating on this fic so it's not my fault if you read something you don't want to. o

Enjoy! -

**Yume no Naka**

How could it have happened? How could have he been landed on this job? And Hisoka on another for Christ's sake! Why did it have to be Muraki of all people? Tsuzuki sighed and leaned back in his chair. At least there was nothing at stake. Not like the last time he had arrangements to meet Muraki somewhere. That time, Hisoka's life was on the line and all Muraki wanted to do was simply chat about the weather and what great custard pudding the diner had made itself famous for. Whatever. That was one of the only times that food had not been his priority. Rather sad, actually. But now there was nothing on the line. This time he was meeting him to play a game. A card game. _Winner takes all I suppose _thought Tsuzuki. Muraki had a way of making these things work for him. No matter what, he always seemed to get something he wanted. What his fascination with his body was, Tsuzuki wasn't sure, but he found it unnatural and creepy. And that was from the standpoint of a Shinigami. That was the truly sad part. Muraki was something altogether unnatural himself. He was just...ugh. His facade made him appear gentle and caring but he was not the same underneath. He had a horrible habit of putting Hisoka and Tsuzuki in impossible situations that one would hope they wouldn't live through and somehow he knew they would survive. Just creepy. And now Tsuzuki was going to have to play a card game with him. Just creepy.

Muraki waited patiently at his apartment. Tsuzuki would come in due time. There was still a curse over Hisoka and he had just slipped that into the conversation with Tsuzuki. Sure, he probably wouldn't really do anything to the kid. Hadn't he done enough? But that's not what he had said to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had taken it as something about "Hisoka's life isn't on the line but I'll come anyway". That was kind of a dense way of thinking. But that's what Muraki liked about Tsuzuki. He was so innocent and he had no idea what was in his past. He had completely forgotten what had happened and how he had died and become a Shinigami. Strange. Muraki wondered slightly why Tsuzuki had agreed to come even though he believed that Hisoka wasn't in danger. On the phone, Muraki hadn't mentioned what game they were playing but he had the feeling he was going to have fun with this. Very much fun. He didn't know how good Tsuzuki was at poker, but this time there was an added element to make the game a little more tense. If Muraki won, he would get Tsuzuki for a night and have his way with him. If Tsuzuki won, he could go free. So in a way, Hisoka wasn't on the line. Tsuzuki-san would be arriving soon enough and there was something else that Muraki had planned. Sake. He had laid out sake and he knew Tsuzuki would partake. That was, after all, one of his favorite drinks.

Upon entering the apartment, Tsuzuki was chilled and he suddenly wished he hadn't come. Why was he here again? Hisoka wasn't at stake so what was exactly? He didn't have much time to dwell on it because as soon as his hand left the steel-painted-gold knocker on the door, it swung open to reveal Muraki with a smirk on his face. He seemed pleased about something. What was that smirk for? Hmmm...He led Tsuzuki in and seated him at the couch in the living room. "May I get you something to drink, Tsuzuki-san? Sake? Tea?" Muraki's smile widened as Tsuzuki answered 'sake' and Muraki retrieved it from the kitchen. "I don't suppose you could tell me what we're playing, could you?" Tsuzuki downed his sake and looked across the coffee table at Muraki. He grinned that twisted, sickening grin. "Poker," he replied. He still grinned and Tsuzuki's eyes widened in disbelief. He had never been too good at poker and that just had to be the game he picked. Why? Why, oh why, in the world did that have to be the game? He had only played it once or twice so at least he knew how to play but that didn't mean he was good at it.

"Full house," Tsuzuki said clearly as he laid his cards out on the table. The suspense was killing him. What did Muraki have in his hand? He seemed happier than ever and he laid his cards on the table as well. "Royal flush." He smiled and folded his hands on the table. "Well, Tsuzuki-san. Looks like I win. Now...what should I do first?" He stood and walked slowly around the coffee table. He sat down on the couch next to Tsuzuki. He reached a hand out and placed it on Tsuzuki's cheek. Muraki tilted his head a little and narrowed his eyes then his hand left Tsuzuki's cheek and found it's way to the waist of Tsuzuki's pants. "So, we had a deal. Are you going to let me?" Muraki waited for Tsuzuki's answer before he continued on his merry way. "Yes. It was a deal after all." Tsuzuki gave in and Muraki unzipped Tsuzuki's pants. He slipped his hand inside and fondled him a bit and Tsuzuki bit his lip. He didn't want Muraki to hear any noises that might betray him. _I must not enjoy this _he told himself. It was impossible not to. Muraki had the skills and the touch of a doctor. He knew what did everything so it was impossible not to enjoy it. But the amethyst-eyed Shinigami couldn't let the sadistic doctor know that. Not at all.

Muraki carried Tsuzuki to his bedroom and placed him on his bed. This was what he had wanted for so very long. He had wanted Tsuzuki and his perfect body. And it was oh so perfect. He wanted him so much now. So much. Tsuzuki watched from the bed as Muraki unbuttoned his jacket and coat and dropped them to the floor. He even took off his glasses. He wouldn't need them. His sight wasn't terrible and he could really see just fine without them. He looked over his shoulder at the Shinigami on the sheets. He was waiting for him. Muraki could tell. Muraki smirked and removed the rest of his clothing. He turned around and climbed on top of the sheets to face Tsuzuki. The young Shinigami blushed a bit at Muraki's nakedness and blushed even more as he eased the trousers off of Tsuzuki's legs. "Now, now Tsuzuki. You musn't be so embarrassed. I have the same things as you so it's not like you've never seen them before. Don't be so embarrassed._ I know you're waiting for me_," he added in a whisper close to Tsuzuki's ear. Tsuzuki tensed at Muraki's words. How had he known? Oh gee, maybe it was the tent that had given him away o.O But how would he know that wasn't just a normal response to touching and fondling? Well, it was too late now. He figured it out so the jig was up. Tsuzuki resolved to give in. That would make it easier on himself right. How could it not? Muraki was so close. So dangerously close. Tsuzuki could feel his hot breath on his face as he leaned over Tsuzuki and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Why did he like this? This wasn't right. It would probably have been okay if it wasn't Muraki. But why did he like it now? Was it _because_ it was Muraki? No. It can't be that. Not that. Muraki was taking his sweet time in simply touching Tsuzuki everywhere he could. He loved to feel his skin. It was soft and smooth just like he had imagined it and now he was really touching it. He hissed inwardly through his teeth as he savored everything. This was wonderful. And even more wonderful that Tsuzuki responded. Beautiful.

Meifu seemed boring and empty without Tsuzuki around to complain about being hungry or to sit and hum to himself. Truly, Hisoka was bored without the dense Shinigami around. Though he did enjoy working with Gushoshin in the library. That was peaceful. Ah peace. He did wonder though, how was Tsuzuki doing on his meet with Muraki? Was he okay? He hadn't been back for about two hours and there was no way that their card game could have lasted that long. Aw well. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that much trouble. Tsuzuki could handle this at least. Couldn't he? Questions like that nagged on Hisoka for the next minute or so until he finally gave up and told Gushoshin he was finished for now and that he would be back later. "Tatsumi, I'm going to check on Tsuzuki. I'll be back soon." Hisoka grabbed his coat and didn't wait for Tatsumi's answer as he teleported himself to Earth. He walked along the streets in Nagasaki, looking for Muraki's apartment. He found it eventually and he used the elevator to reach the desired floor. He reached the door and was just about to knock when he stopped and listened at the door. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he listened through the hollow door. _I wonder if I should...maybe he's in trouble...maybe he's doing something against his will...but wait...oh my god that's two people...maybe I should..._Hisoka fought with himself on what course of action to take. If Tsuzuki was in trouble and was being raped by Muraki, he shuddered as he remembered what that was like, then he should go in. But what if it wasn't rape? What if...hmmm...what if it was...consensual? Would Tsuzuki do that? Hisoka decided in the end that he would wait it out on the doorstep until he couldn't hear anything outside the door.

A knock sounded a few minutes after Muraki had finished with his fun time with Tsuzuki. Muraki grabbed a bathrobe off the hook on the bathroom door and threw it around his waist. He walked calmly to the door and opened it. "Uhh, Muraki. Is Tsuzuki here? I've come to retrieve him." Hisoka tried to sound dignified as he noticed that Muraki had answered the door in his bathrobe. "Yes, your partner is here. Could you wait just a moment, Kurosaki-kun? I'll go get him." He smiled and squinted his eyes shut then turned to leave Hisoka standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. Muraki popped back in the bedroom and informed Tsuzuki that 'Kurosaki-kun was here to get him' and left again. He returned shortly after with Tsuzuki's trousers and jacket and all his other necessary garments. "I believe you'll be needing these," he dumped the clothes on the bed and turned to put his own clothes on. "I...I...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say right now," Tsuzuki stuttered. "Did you enjoy it, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki turned around and buttoned his shirt, grinning at him. Tsuzuki's face flushed pinker and he rolled off the bed to dress himself. He left Muraki's bed and bedroom and reached the front door. He saw Hisoka and the sixteen-year-old looked away and blushed, trying not to look at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki ran his hand through his messy hair quickly and grabbed the doorknob to pull the door shut. "Oh and Tsuzuki-san, will you be coming back some other time?" Muraki's voice pierced Tsuzuki's heart and he stopped dead in his tracks. Hisoka froze on the stairs and didn't turn around. He could feel what Tsuzuki was feeling and it was somewhat disturbing. Tsuzuki nodded slowly and then shut the door on Muraki's smirk. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stopped on the first floor of the apartment building and teleported back to Meifu.

"Oi! Tsuzuki! How did your meeting with Muraki go?" an all too cheerful Watari asked as Tsuzuki and Hisoka returned and passed the lab. Both blushed and looked away and Watari looked confused. "So...what happened?" Hisoka asked timidly later in the evening. "We played poker," Tsuzuki answered shortly. Hisoka knew that wasn't all but he didn't say anything else. He thought maybe it was best to leave it alone for now. Maybe later he would tell Hisoka.

END


End file.
